Namarië, Meleth nin
by Erusel
Summary: Legolas describe sus sentimientos al perder a Haldir en la batalla del abismo de Helm. Slash muy ligero. COMPLETO
1. No me dejes

**"NAMARIË, MELETH NIN****"**

Miré por la ventana hacia el vacío, incluso aquí en lo mas profundo de las montañas la guerra nos había alcanzado. Podía sentir un terrible dolor oprimir mi pecho; no le temía a la muerte, nunca lo había hecho y por los Valar que no empezaría ahora...era simplemente pesar....si, por todos esos pequeños que ahora tenían que crecer para encontrarse cara a cara con el destino y quizás hasta con la muerte.

Aspiré el aire frío que se colaba por la ventana, mis cabellos dorados revolotearon a mi alrededor y me abandone a la sensación de libertad y tranquilidad que trae consigo. Aún me sentía culpable, había desesperado frente a esa pobre gente y eso era algo de lo cual no podía darme el lujo.  Cerré los ojos con fuerza permitiendo que mis pulmones se llenaran de la brisa nocturna una última vez, la batalla estaba cerca y no iba a permitir que iniciara sin disculparme. 

Caminé por entre los pilares de roca, a cada paso podía escuchar claramente los lamentos y la desesperación, el miedo era tangible; apresuré el paso intentando salir de aquel corredor  sin final. En pocos minutos me encontré en una gran sala utilizada de armería, aún en la oscuridad pude distinguir varias figuras de simples campesinos con las miradas bajas y el corazón atemorizado pero ahí también estaba mi mejor amigo. Me acerqué lentamente, aún con algo de duda; estuve tentando a detenerme y salir huyendo de ahí pero mi orgullo me lo impidió, si algo me había enseñado mi padre es aprender a afrontar mis errores con dignidad y eso es lo que haría.

"Aragorn...quería disculparme por haberme dejado llevar por la desesperación"- susurre avergonzado.

"no hay nada que perdonar, Legolas"- Aragorn sonrió al tiempo que decía estas palabras, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Puso una mano en mi hombro para infundirme valor, le agradecí sin palabras y el pareció entenderme.

"si tuviera tiempo arreglaría esto"- escuché decir a Gimli quien había llegado dejando caer una cota de malla demasiado grande para él – "me aprieta del pecho"- agregó al ver nuestras sonrisas.

Mi sonrisa se apagó de mi rostro cuando mis sentidos percibieron cerca de las puertas de la ciudad el grito de un cuerno de guerra, lo examiné por unos segundos hasta que lo supe con certeza.

"ese no es un cuerno de orco"- dije sin esperar a los demás y comenzando a correr hacia la entrada, mi corazón palpitaba como si fuera a salirse del pecho de la emoción al reconocerle como un cuerno elfico.

Aragorn me seguía de cerca, ambos corrimos por los pasillos evadiendo guardias y pilares. Cuando por fin llegamos a la entrada nos detuvimos para poder admirar la entrada de un ciento de elfos marchando, el rey Theodén ya se encontraba ahí con el asombro palpable en su rostro. El rostro de Aragorn se ilumino al reconocer al elfo que venía guiándoles, a diferencia del pesar mezclado con alegría que experimenté.

"traigo un mensaje de Elrond de Rivendel"- le escuché decir aún sin atreverme a salir a su campo de visión – "en el pasado hubo una alianza entre elfos y hombres, luchamos y morimos juntos. Hemos venido a honrar esa alianza"- finalizó con toda la arrogancia de su estirpe reflejada en su voz.

Aragorn salió al encuentro del elfo rubio ataviado con armadura de oro que había llegado, yo le seguí intentando disimular mi nerviosismo. 

"Mae Govannen, Haldir. Son mas que bienvenidos"- Aragorn no pudo evitar abrazar a Haldir en un arranque de alegría, el señor elfo dudó por un momento y terminó por responder tímidamente al abrazo de nuestro amigo.

Me acerqué hasta estar frente a Haldir una vez que Aragorn se hubo apartado, él me miró fijamente durante unos segundos y sonrío con dulzura. Baje la mirada sin atreverme a responderle y me situé tras él para que pudiera encarar al rey de Rohan.

"Estaremos orgullosos de luchar al lado de los hombres una vez mas"- continuó Haldir dejando escapar una media sonrisa, ante esas palabras mi corazón se hinchó de orgullo y respaldé las palabras de mi amigo con una sonrisa llena de altivez.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Me paseé por la habitación nervioso durante varios minutos, agradecí a los Valar que Aragorn y Gimli estuviesen demasiado ocupados con los últimos detalles para la batalla que tocaba a nuestras puertas, como para verme en este estado. Haldir me había pedido reunirnos aquí cuando la reunión terminó y le estaba esperando desde hacía un rato. 

La puerta se abrió suavemente sacándome de mis pensamientos, él entro a la habitación con paso arrogante y cerró la puerta tras de sí en silencio. Me paré en seco una vez que él estuvo dentro de la habitación, con el corazón palpitante e intentando obligarme a mi mismo a volver a respirar. Haldir caminó hasta situarse frente a mi y me miró con seriedad provocando que mis piernas temblaran ligeramente, únicamente mi orgullo de guerrero evitó que le dejara ver como su sola presencia causaba estragos en mi seguridad.

"¿que deseas hablar conmigo?"- pregunté intentando evitar que mi nerviosismo me traicionara y se hiciera notar en mi voz.

"hay algo que debemos aclarar, no pudimos hablar cuando partiste de Lothlorién y no permitiré que la lucha comience sin que lo hayamos hablado"- Haldir me miró directamente a los ojos mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, me obligué a mi mismo a mantenerle la mirada. Sabía a que se refería, antes de partir de Lothlorién con la comunidad me había colmado de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos hacia él. 

"escucho"- fue todo lo que atiné a articular.

"esa última noche que estuviste en Lothlorién me tomaste desprevenido....debes entender que nunca me hubiese imaginado que tú, mi mejor amigo, me dijera eso...aunque he de admitir que muchas veces lo desee. La sorpresa evitó que te dijera estas palabras....pero yo también te amo, lo he hecho desde que eras un pequeño elfo que corría despreocupado por el bosque"- Haldir se detuvo y bajo la mirada. 

Yo me quedé parado sin saber que decir, si el techo hubiese salido volando por los aires no me habría sorprendido tanto. Baje la mirada y cerré los ojos con fuerza, desde que era un niño había amado al elfo que tenía enfrente. Su magnifica belleza, arrogancia y sabiduría me habían conquistado.

"yo....no sé que decir"- dije con dificultad no deseando que él creyese que sus palabras me hubiesen desagradado.

"lo entiendo"- respondió él levantando su rostro y obsequiándome con una de sus mas bellas sonrisas.

No pude evitarlo durante mas tiempo, me acerqué a él y le abracé con fuerza. Cerré mis ojos mientras saboreaba el olor de su cabello, pude sentir sus brazos abrazarme y atraerme hacía si. Un súbito pensamiento me hizo separarme violentamente de su abrazo.

"¿que ocurre, meleth nin?- me preguntó. Pude ver la confusión en sus ojos aumentar cuando observo un par de lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse de mis ojos. Tomé aire y evite que estas escaparan.

"la guerra empezará pronto"- comencé a decir con un ligero rastro de amargura en mi voz.

"lo sé"- respondió él con el mismo tono de voz.

"yo temo que algo pueda ocurrir....no dudo de tu capacidad de guerrero o de la mía pero...no se puede luchar contra el destino"- susurré mas para mi que para que él me escuchase.

"Legolas, respóndeme una pregunta"- comenzó a decir acercándose y atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él.

"¿cuál es esa?"- me atreví a preguntar ligeramente motivado por la curiosidad.

"¿hubieses preferido que no te dijera nada?"- me preguntó acercando sus labios a mi oído

"nunca"- respondí de inmediato con firmeza. Aunque no pude verle, supe con certeza que una sonrisa de alivio se había dibujado en su rostro.

"sabes que siempre cuidaré de ti sin importar cuan lejos me encuentre,¿no es así?"- volvió a preguntar. Me detuve un momento intentando descifrar sus palabras.

"lo sé"- respondí con el temor agolpándose en mi pecho

"recuerda algo, Legolas. El mas bello regalo que Erú nos ha concedido, ya seas humano, elfo, enano o hobbit es el amor. Podrías vivir durante años incontables y poseer todo el conocimiento existente pero eso jamás, jamás podrá compararse con la magnificencia de un minuto a lado de ese ser que fue hecho especialmente para ti"- Haldir separó su rostro de mi hombro, hasta colocarse de frente a mi – "doy gracias por haber tenido la dicha de conocerte y eso no cambiará si muero esta noche....o si te pierdo..."- agregó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla al contemplar la posibilidad de que fuese yo el que cayera esta noche.

"yo también"- respondí con una sonrisa, mientras limpiaba con un beso su mejilla aún húmeda.

"es hora"- me dijo sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y aspiré el aire frío cargado de humedad, hacía apenas unos minutos que nos habíamos formado. Haldir estaba en uno de mis costados mientras que en el otro Gimli se esforzaba por ver al ejército que se aproximaba. 

"si gustas puedo conseguirte una caja"- dije en tono de broma, Gimli solo me miró y sonrió.

Un cuerno de orco rompió el silencio de la noche, mi corazón comenzó a latir con violencia y pude percibir con certeza que todos los presentes estaban en iguales condiciones. Haldir me miró por última vez y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa suplicándole a los Valar porque al finalizar esa nefasta noche y él continuara a salvo. Aún me encontraba mirándole cuando el volteo al frente de cara al enemigo, escuché su voz clara y firme ordenar prepararse. Obedecí de inmediato, me sentía orgulloso de estar rodeado de mi gente; no es que discriminara a los humanos pero el estar entre los míos me dio una sensación de paz, de que todo estaría bien y que no seríamos olvidados.  

El ejército del enemigo formó una línea esperando las ordenes para atacar, nos veían con una sonrisa cruel en sus rostros. No pude evitar sentir asco por ellos, ¿cómo se puede ser las criaturas mas bellas sobre la faz de la tierra y después convertirse en esas horribles bestias? La maldad no tiene limites, mas sin embargo nosotros la venceremos. 

"disparen al cuello y debajo del brazo, la armadura no protege bien en esas partes"- grité para que me escucharan todos los arqueros.

Un arquero detrás de nosotros sobre la ciudadela, dejo escapar una flecha antes de que se diera la orden. Esta fue a dar al cuello de uno de los orcos de la primera fila por lo que cayó pesadamente. Sus compañeros le miraron por unos segundos sorprendidos, después volvieron sus miradas hacia nosotros y lanzaron gritos de furia y odio. Ya no fue necesario que su capitán diese la orden, se abalanzaron sobre nosotros dispuestos a hacernos pedazos. La batalla por Rohan había comenzado.

La lucha fue indiferente para mí, me concentré en recordar los altos árboles de mi hogar, las ramas espesas dejando filtrar esporádicamente algunos halos de luz. Me sentí correr por entre las hayas y robles una vez mas, cerré los ojos por solo unos segundos para visualizar los rostros de mi padre y mis hermanos incluso pude escuchar la voz de mi padre...mi rey...diciéndome que luchara, que lo hiciera por mi raza y por toda la tierra media. Abrí los ojos con determinación, me lancé contra la horda de orcos y uruks que lograban entrar por las murallas.

"legolas, mátalo!!! No dejes que se acerque!!!"- escuché gritar a Aragorn desesperado señalando a un orco que se acercaba a la muralla con una antorcha encendida. De inmediato le ataque, le lancé cerca de 5 flechas en lugares estratégicos pero ni aún así logré detenerlo. Se arrojó contra un hueco en la muralla y en segundos esta explotó.

Varios de los soldados de Imladris cayeron muertos en el acto, otros mas cayeron heridos y eran rematados por los orcos que comenzaban a entrar en grandes cantidades.

"Legolas, debemos replegarnos a la ciudadela!"- me gritó Aragorn, me detuve aún deshaciéndome de varios orcos que estaban demasiado cerca.

"Haldir, no!!!"- fue todo lo que alcancé a Aragorn decir, para cuando volteé Aragorn ya se encontraba sobre lo que quedaba de la muralla sosteniendo a alguien. Mi sangre se heló en mis venas al entender lo que había pasado, corrí como nunca en mi larga vida eliminando a quien quiera que se me atravesara hasta llegar a su lado. Caí de rodillas sintiendo que toda mi fuerza y determinación me abandonaban; Haldir, mi compañero, había caído y ahora se encontraba agonizante en brazos de mi mejor amigo. Le hice a un lado desesperado sujetando a Haldir, le susurré su nombre varias veces pero su mirada se encontraba perdida en el cielo. Le grité con fuerza, permitiéndole a mi voz demostrar todo el dolor y desesperación que sentía, como si eso le hubiese despertado de un sueño dirigió su mirada hacia mi y me dedico una débil sonrisa.

"Legolas..."- susurró suavemente, con la sangre comenzando a agolparse en su boca

"Por favor, resiste. Te sacaremos de aquí y estarás bien"- le dije con voz ahogada, las lágrimas comenzaban a intentar salir de mis ojos pero las retuve porque sabía que eso le causaría pesar.

"¿recuerdas que te dije que siempre te cuidaré?"- me preguntó cada vez mas débil

"si..."- respondí sin atreverme a despegar mi mirada de la suya

"así será...ahora debo irme...pero te estaré esperando del otro lado. Namarië, Meleth nin"- Pude sentir como mi corazón se partía en dos cuando comprendí que se estaba despidiendo.  La luz de sus ojos se fue apagando hasta que fue evidente que él ya no estaba ahí, ahora solo me quedaba el cuerpo muerto del que alguna vez fue mi razón de vivir, de ser un gran guerrero digno de su compañía.

"Legolas, debemos irnos! La batalla continúa!"- Aragorn me tomó por los hombros obligándome a mirar a mi alrededor, por doquiera mi gente y los soldados de Rohan luchaban con desesperación por no ceder terreno – "él hubiese deseado que cumplieras tu destino y continuaras adelante"- agregó con una lágrima escurriendo por su rostro. 

Yo sabía que él también le había querido, de distinta forma a la que yo lo hacía pero a fin de cuentas también le lloraba. Me acerqué al cuerpo de Haldir y le deposité un beso suave en la frente mientras le susurraba "Namarië, Meleth nin. Espérame en la eternidad"- me levanté y seguí a Aragorn de nuevo hacía la batalla.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

La batalla terminó, hemos ganado....pero he perdido lo que mas he amado y amaré en mi vida inmortal. Ahora solo puedo limitarme a verle partir, conducido por sus hermanos rumbo al lugar donde descasará su cuerpo mortal por las eras que están por venir. Yo he de continuar luchando por que haya un mañana para todos, no sé si he de morir en la batalla final pero ahora que él se ha ido......la muerte ya no me parece tan mala opción, de hecho...comienzo a desearla...

**FIN**

COMENTARIOS:

Este es mi primer fic Slash, no es algo que a mi me guste en realidad pero ha sido un favor para una amiga mía. Ahora que si les gusta, tal vez pueda escribir mas. Dejen sus reviews y díganme que opinan.


	2. Soledad

****

**CAPITULO DOS:** Soledad

Isilme se levanta imponente en el cielo, su luz se refleja en el agua arrancándole destellos de distintos colores mientras la brisa cargada de rocío recorre su senda por entre las copas de los árboles. Mi corazón se sobrecoge al reconocer su fragilidad tan parecida a la que ahora me invade, recuerdo la leyenda de Isilme que se cuenta entre nuestro pueblo, mi padre me lo contó cuando apenas era un pequeño elfo; nunca me había sentido tan cercano a su dolor, la historia dice que cuando los Valar crearon a Isilme y Anar los dejaron recorrer los cielos juntos naciendo entre ellos el mas puro amor que hasta entonces solo habia sido reservado para los poderosos pero al quedar la noche en penumbras, se ordeno que Anar iluminara el día e Isilme la noche. Isilme lloró su desventura cada noche rodeada de las estrellas de Varda, con el paso de los siglos Eru se apiado de su dolor y les dio la oportunidad de estar juntos una vez cada mil años, ahora a su unión se le conoce entre los habitantes de Arda como el día en que los cielos se oscurecen.

Rezo a los Valar cada noche porque esa gracia se me conceda, aun cuando se que yo no seré tan afortunado. He recorrido la tierra durante meses después de ese día en que él se marchó para nunca mas volver, ahora él camina por entre las columnas de roca de la morada de Mandos esperando el final de los tiempos mientras yo me hundo cada noche mas en la soledad. Hay días en que aún puedo escucharle reír, mis compañeros se han sorprendido de encontrarme en ocasiones volteando hacia la nada sin ninguna razón buscando nada en particular pero solo yo sé porque lo hago, lo hago porque escucho su voz llamarme por mi nombre. Las noches me resultan eternas en la penumbra de mi propia tristeza, ni siquiera puedo perderme en los sueños dulces de antaño porque cada vez que mis ojos se cierran y se pierden en fantasías, le escucho de nuevo...escucho su voz en agonía suplicando por mi ayuda, por que no le deje partir y lo ancle a esta tierra...sin importar cuanto lo intento, nunca llego a tiempo.

La batalla por Minas Tirith finalizó, pronto esta guerra terminará para bien o para mal; el temor y la ansiedad se huele en el aire, no hay a donde correr porque la oscuridad alcanzará cada rincón de esta tierra. Ahora solo unos cuantos hombres y elfos nos interponemos entre el hoy y el fin del mundo, seres queridos se han perdido en este continuo ir y venir de los meses....él incluido, ahora solo me resta continuar...no por mi...ni por él...sino por todos aquellos que aún tienen la oportunidad de ser felices, por mi gran amigo Aragorn quien aún tiene la esperanza de unirse a la estrella de la tarde...por Gimli quien cuenta los días que faltan por transcurrir para reunirse una vez mas con su familia....y...por ellos sobretodos...por esos pequeños hobbits que no conocen la maldad. Mi vida en esta tierra esta marcada y condenada pero continuare luchando hasta que cada gota de mi sangre se derrame y pueda ir a morar junto a él.

"Legolas.."- escuche una voz decir desde la oscuridad del bosque

"Que ocurre, Aragorn?"- pregunté sin despegar mi vista de Isilme

"Es hora de que vuelvas, partiremos al amanecer"- continuo sin decidirse si acercarse o marcharse

"Bien"- dije dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a Isilme, pase a su lado sin detenerme a decir una palabra...no deseaba que me viese así, mi amigo quien siempre me ha visto como un guerrero fuerte, sin temor y ahora...ahora solo quedan despojos de lo que alguna vez fui.

"aún le lloras"- le escuche decir mas en un susurro para si mismo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que mis sentidos de elfo le percibieran

"si....nunca dejare de hacerlo, lo sabes bien"- respondí aun sin detenerme

"Legolas, mellon nin, sabes que él se ha ido...si sigues así morirás"- continuo mientras apresuraba el paso para ponerse a mi lado.

"la muerte es mi mayor consuelo en estos momentos, su recuerdo es lo que me mantiene con vida"- respondí parándome en seco para encararle

"la muerte nunca ha sido y nunca será un consuelo, aún en estas tierras hay quien te lloraría... yo te lloraría, mellon nin, cuando tu tiempo en Arda termine podrás encontrarle mas allá de los mares....acaso permitirás que su alma tenga que cargar con el peso de tu muerte?"- agregó con la frustración agolpándose en sus ojos.

"debemos darnos prisa"- dije de pronto finalizando la conversación sin atender a sus reclamos.

**.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.**

La luz de anar ilumina nuestro sendero dándonos esperanza y fortaleza, la vida naciente da paso a la desolación de la tierra oscura y a cada paso la batalla se acerca. El temor se hace presente en el semblante de los hombres, no puedo evitar sentir compasión...después de todo cada uno de ellos tiene tanto que perder, mientras que yo.... yo ya he perdido todo.

A nuestros ojos se descubre la inmensa muralla de metal negro, los caballos comienzan a relinchar intranquilos contagiando a los hombres. Aragorn nunca había lucido tan determinado en su vida, sabe tan bien como todos que nos estamos jugando el todo por el todo. La lucha por la tierra media...ha iniciado, frente a las murallas de mordor se decidirá la suerte de nuestra era.

La batalla comienza, Merry y Pippin fueron los primeros en lanzarse a la batalla siguiendo a Aragorn, que la muerte nos lleve a todos.

Sangre, gritos, honor....palabras cuyo significado había sido hueco para muchos de nosotros, hasta ahora.....mueren amigos, mueren guerreros....batallas por la gente que nos espera, por quienes rezan una oración con nuestros nombres en sus labios....lo siento ahora aquí...a mi lado....mi espada y la suya es una sola, matamos sin conocer la piedad a aquellos que buscan la ruina de la humanidad, la ruina de mi propia raza...esa que ahora se despedirá de su hogar para marcharse y nunca mas volver.

Él y yo somos uno, ha regresado desde la muerte para blandir su espada y un grito de guerra por última vez....el grito de guerra lleva mi propia voz. Siento su mano asirme con fuerza ordenándome que voltee, no dudo en hacerlo solo para descubrir a Aragorn bajo el pie de un Troll. Intento abrirme paso hacia mi amigo, se que Haldir cubre mi espalda, lo siento....su presencia tan cerca....pero son tantos, por mas que lo intento no puedo acercarme a Aragorn quien esta a punto de sucumbir bajo el golpe de esa criatura. El tiempo se detiene por un minuto que parece un siglo, un bramido de odio y rabia se eleva hasta el cielo congelando nuestros corazones; la torre cae, orcos y Trolls huyen intentando salvarse, la lluvia comienza a caer lavando nuestros rostros....un grito de victoria se eleva desde nuestras gargantas.

**.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.**

Victoria, hemos ganado....Anar se eleva en el firmamento de una nueva era, el tiempo de los elfos ha culminado dando paso a la era de los hombres. Mi corazón ha encontrado consuelo tras la batalla, ahora se me conoce como uno de los nueve y he jurado permanecer en esta tierra hasta que el último de mis amigos parta a su destino final.

Aragorn...no...Elessar Telecontar ha sido coronado, el grito de alegría se eleva de todos los que nos hallamos presentes....si tan solo....él estuviese aquí....estoy seguro que se sentiría muy complacido de ver a nuestros amigos en la felicidad completa. Esta noche partiré a donde su cuerpo mortal reposa, he de despedirme de él para volver al hogar de mi padre pero no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. El tiempo paso, nada tenia valor, lo que sucedía pasaba rápido ante mis ojos. Y antes de notarlo, Aragorn y Arwen ya eran uno.

Mi caballo camina con lentitud internándose en la espesura de Lothlorién, la magia inunda mis sentidos dándome la paz que he anhelado los últimos meses. Hasta ahora en mi mente aún podía escuchar los gritos de dolor, ver elfos y humanos muriendo...ahora...es tiempo de continuar.

Su tumba se levanta ante mi ojos, flores púrpuras la cubren dándole un aspecto de tranquilidad y armonía. El dolor se agolpa una vez mas en mi pecho y me dejo caer de rodillas, las lágrimas se escapan de mi rostro permitiéndole a mi alma buscar consuelo....los árboles donde alguna vez el caminó me contemplan como testigos silenciosos del amante desdichado....en momentos como este envidio la capacidad humana de sobreponerse a la desesperación, los elfos no sabemos olvidar.

Lloro mi pesar sin sentir el transcurrir de las horas, tengo toda la eternidad para extrañarle... siento un aliento tibio en mi nuca expandiéndose hasta mi oído, puedo escucharle susurrar...es su voz, de eso no tengo duda. Me llama por mi nombre, me pide que no le llore mas...que le honre con mi risa...y que él me estará esperando del otro lado del mar.

Él comienza a alejarse, me doy la vuelta de prisa para detenerle, ahí frente a mi, no hay nadie. Una lagrima solitaria se escapa de mis ojos, me quedare por él, seguiré adelante hasta que mis días en esta tierra se agoten y entonces cruzare los mares. Ni los mismos Valares podrán impedirme que atraviese las estancias de Mandos para recuperar lo que se me arrebato, él será mío de nuevo. Que así sea.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Esta es una continuación del fic que hice para mi amiga, espero les agrade. Gracias pos sus reviews.

**Mellon nin** = amigo


End file.
